


Useless Lesbians

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Tracer, Trans women, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Pharah was a grown woman. She'd had relationships before. Plenty of them, in fact. She hadn't had one in a while, but she'd still know if she was attracted to someone. Surely she would know that, if nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly smut once the smut starts. So, yeah, fair warning on that front.

“Bird girl! Come here! I've got a plan!” Pharah turned towards the shout, grimacing as she jetted over. She'd been excited at first, when she'd heard they were picking up a new recruit. They were still a small group, and any extra help was welcome. She just wished the woman hadn't been such a problem so far.

That they had to head into the middle of a battle to get her was an irritation, though fighting was just part of what they did. That she was trying to tell them what to do when they were here to save her was confusing. That she insisted on calling Pharah “Bird girl” was, in her eyes, the straw that was about to break the camel's back. Still, as she flew over the roofs and looked down at the battle, she couldn't deny that she could prove useful, even if she was abrasive.

“It's Pharah, Zaryanova. Not bird girl.” She watched the pink haired woman cut through a Bastion unit with her beam before ducking behind a wall, grinning wildly.

“Whatever you say. You've got rockets on that thing, right?” Pharah looked down at her, before scanning down the street, feeling a moment's panic at what she saw. Dozens of new-type Bastion units heading in their direction. More than enough to overrun them if they didn't pull out.

“I've got rockets, yeah. More than enough to keep you covered you as you pull back.” She could get up high enough that she should be out of range of most of their fire. She was starting to plan out the best time to open fire when she heard a deep, barked laugh over the radio.

“We're not running. I've got a plan. Just need a little help from you to make it work.” Pharah stared down at her, eyebrow raised, waiting for more details. None came, and she was about to demand an explanation when she saw Zaryanova raise a open palm to her, slowly approaching the street the omnics were marching down. “Need you to trust me. Just get up as high as possible and wait for my signal.”

“What signal?” Pharah jetted off as she waited for a response, hearing another short, deep laugh in her ear.

“You'll know it when it happens.” She growled, moving forwards, climbing high above the enemy. The omnics were nearly on top of Zaryanova now, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She'd wouldn't be able to withstand that much firepower, even with her shields. Pharah was about to start firing into the crowd, hoping to distract them enough to give her a chance to run, when she stepped out from behind the wall, firing a pulsing, purple orb into their centre. “Fire at will!”

Pharah watched the orb detonate in the middle of them, dragging omnics into it and crushing them together, realising exactly what was expected of her. She dropped down a little closer, waiting till she was in the optimum range to release her barrage. She was only going to be able to do this once, so she needed to get it right.

“Rocket barrage, incoming!” She hovered in the air, unable to keep a smile from her face as hundreds of rockets burst from her armour, smashing into the crowd beneath her. Explosions ripped the omnics apart, completely wiping them out. A few managed to get some shots off at her before they were destroyed, but a shield formed round her, keeping her safe as she mopped the last of them up.

She slowly descended to the ground, looking at the smoking mess in front of her with a sense of satisfaction. If they'd gotten much farther, they could have caused a lot of problems for her people. She'd stopped that, and she couldn't describe how good that felt. As she stared at the pile of scrap, she felt a hand slam down on her shoulder, turning to see their newest recruit smirking down at her.

“See that? That's the power of attraction.” Pharah groaned quietly, unable to think of a better response. “I was not aware that you could do that, little one. Very impressive. Much more than I thought you'd contribute.” Pharah stared up at her, fighting to stop her jaw from dropping. How could this woman possibly be so arrogant when her life had just been saved? How could she act as though she'd had it all under control?

How could she call her _little_?

“I'm 6 foot tall.” Pharah saw the grin spreading over her face, feeling a little warmth spread to her cheeks. She hadn't meant to address that one first, even if it was an important point. “Also, I'm pretty sure I saved your life there. So, perhaps a thank you would be in order?”

“You're smaller than me, little one. Hence, me calling you little one.” Pharah bit back the urge to yell. Winston wouldn't be happy if she escalated things. “Equally, if you're going to talk about saving my life, then perhaps I should be thanked for gathering all the robots in one place, and also shielding you from their fire? Seems to me that I'm the one who let you end the fight so quickly. All without injury, too.”

“Really? Because it seems like they would have overrun you without my help. Also, could you just call me Pharah when we're on the mission? Please? It's much more professional.” Zaryanova grinned down at her again, biting her lip before she started laughing again, dipping into an exaggerated bow.

“Thank you so, so much for shooting all the fish that I put in the barrel, _Pharah_. I don't know where I'd be without you.”

“Most likely riddled with bullets and still finding a way to be arrogant about it.” The words came out harsher than she'd intended. Pharah watched the smile falter on Zarya's face for a moment, returning a little more subdued than before.

“It's not arrogant when you're this good. No point denying the truth, after all.” She started walking along the street, grinning and gesturing at herself. She followed her hand, gaze darting over her body, catching herself before she stared too long. “You can call me Zarya, by the way. Feels a little better on the tongue, I think.” Zarya caught her eye, smirking smugly as she turned around and jogged ahead. Fareeha groaned, following closely behind, shaking her head. That a person could be so arrogant in such a situation was still unbelievable to her. That she could act like such an ass. Even so, she looked like she might be a valuable member of the team. Provided, of course, that she managed to get the attitude problem under control.

~

“In what way is she like me?”

“Come on. Seriously, do I have to spell it out for you?” She set her glass down on the table, turning to glare at Lena. They'd been having a nice enough conversation till that point, talking about how the new recruit had been settling. Then out of the blue, one little comment about how arrogant she was was being turned against her.

“I think you're going to have to. I mean, I appreciate that she's good at what she does, I really do. I'm glad to have her on board. That doesn't mean that she isn't the most insufferably smug woman I've ever met, and it doesn't mean that I appreciate being described as such.” Lena stared back up at her, sliding down the sofa with a grin.

“The only reason you think she's insufferable is that she's as full of herself as you are, and you've never dealt with another person like that. Like, she's just a bit cocky. It suits her just as much as it suits you.”

“I'm not cocky.” Lena raised an eyebrow, and Fareeha raised finger, shushing her before she could respond. “I'm not. I can pilot a highly experimental piece of armour, stolen from one of the most powerful private security firms in the world. I led a group of soldiers that kept a God Program contained. I was a captain in the Egyptian military, and now I'm part of Overwatch. I'm not cocky. I'm good.” Her gaze travelled round the room, ensuring they were still along before she continued. “Zarya refused to listen to any of our instructions, when we're the ones that were there to save her. She refused to tell me what her plan for the fight was, just expecting me to go along with whatever she said. If I hadn't, then who knows how things would have turned out? Like, she's arrogant, which I suppose is not the worst thing in the world, because she is good at her job. Still, it's...” Even as she spoke, she knew that she hadn't explained it well. That she'd made the two of them similar. She just didn't have the ability to describe why Zarya bothered her. It was something that couldn't be put into words. Not without ranting for hours.

“Well, for starters, we could have just said we were waiting at the ship. You're the one who decided to do what she said, so you can't really blame her for assuming we were gonna do what she said.” Fareeha went to answer, but a finger was suddenly in her face, a blue streak marking racer's path across the sofa. “You could have demanded an explanation if you wanted one. You could have told her that you were going to do something different. It was her turf, and she assumed we were all happy to follow her lead. Almost exactly like you did when we came to pick you up.” Lena leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes and sighing. “I just don't get why she's getting to you here. Not like Reinhardt's any less full of himself.”

“That's different. He's...” She trailed off, unable to think of how to continue. Lena wasn't wrong about him, not really. It was just that, with Zarya, there was something different. Something more that she couldn't explain. “Have you seen her in the gym? She's always showing off, always trying to make sure everyone can see how much she can lift, how fit she is. I mean, I get that she's strong, and that she's proud of that, but it's a bit much, right?” Tracer glanced up at her, a hint of a smirk forming on her face.

“Never really noticed. I'm normally doing my routine, same as everyone else. Like, I'll be totally honest, I haven't really noticed any of the stuff you say she does. Guess you just pay a bit more attention to her.” Fareeha stared down at her, trying to figure out why her smirk kept getting bigger. “Her routine pretty much matches up with yours, yeah? Suppose that's how you've ended up watching her work out so much.”

“Well, I mean, I'm not watching her. Well, I am, sometimes, but not deliberately. She's just always, you know, drawing attention to herself.” Fareeha felt her face start to heat up as Lena started to giggle, not sure if she was being teased or not.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, that makes perfect sense. Still, maybe we should end this little conversation for now? Got some company.” Fareeha turned to follow Lena's gaze, spotting Zarya sauntering across to them. “Hey there, luv. You up to much?”

“Just going to do some training. Been looking for a sparring partner, but no ones been willing to do it so far. Wondering if either of you want to step into the ring with me?” Fareeha turned back to Lena, watching her face go bright red as her eyes moved up and down Zarya's body.

“Well, I, uh… I'm busy. That's it. Need to get the accelerator checked. Make sure I'm not gonna, like, blink out of existence.” She turned back to Zarya, watching her pout and flex her arms behind her head.

“What a tragedy. I suppose we'll just have to do it another time. Just let me know when, little one.” She turned to Fareeha, grinning and stretching out. “What about you, Pharah? You want to test your strength?”

“Only if you're fine with getting your ass kicked.” Zarya bit her lip, grinning and walking backwards to the gym.

“Oh, there's no need to threaten me with a good time. Just come to the gym when you're ready. We'll see if you can follow through on that.” She winked before she turned, and Fareeha felt her cheeks burn again, turning back to Lena with a huff.

“I don't get how she can flirt like that all the time. It's relentless.”

“Yeah, it's super awful to have her flirting with you. You must hate it.” Lena sighed, pushing herself up from the sofa and staring down at her. “Like, you're smart as hell, Fareeha, but I don't think I've ever met someone with a worse handle on their own feelings.” She stared at her, raising an eyebrow as she stretched in front of her.

“What? Seriously, what on Earth do you mean by that?” Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times, rubbing the sides of her head and groaning.

“Look, you spend a large amount of your time watching her exercise. Every time we've talked over the past week, you've been talking about her. You're a flustered mess whenever she flirts with you.”

“I… I'm not. It's… there's a time and a place for it.” Lena clamped a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.

“I know you, and I know what you look like when you're flustered, and you get flustered when she flirts with you. Hell, you get in a bit of a tizzy when she so much as speaks to you.”

“What's your point?” Her head felt like it was going to catch fire, and she couldn't look away from the ground.

“Like, I thought it'd be fun to let you figure this out for yourself, but actually it's completely agonising.” Lena leaned down, clamping Fareeha's face between her hands and staring into her eyes. “You are totally into her, you utterly useless lesbian.” She stepped back, leaving her in stunned silence for a moment.

“I...” She trailed off, watching Lena walk away, unable to say anything. She had to be wrong, of course. Fareeha was a grown woman. She'd had relationships before. Plenty of them, in fact. She hadn't had one in a while, but she'd still know if she was attracted to someone. Surely she would know that, if nothing else.

Admittedly, Zarya wasn't all bad. She'd been pretty decent, after the initial meeting. Not so abrasive. Not so rude. She turned out to be the best workout partner Fareeha had had in years, even if she was a bit of a show-off. She pushed her harder than anyone else, always egging her on to go a little farther, to lift a little more. She was fine to talk to as well, always cracking jokes and telling stories, even if some of them seemed to have no purpose beyond bigging herself up, making herself look cool. Which, yeah, she kind of was, even if she was a bit of a dork about it. Fareeha wouldn't deny that she was attractive, either. She was tall and broad, and her hair was nice, and her scar was kinda hot too, in a way, and she smelled good, and…

She groaned, letting her face drop into her hands, wanting to disappear into the earth. How the hell had she gotten in so deep and not noticed? How had she gotten to her age and still needed people to point out when she had a crush on someone. Or, at the very least, had the hots for them. And how the hell was she still getting the hots for people who spent so much time being so obnoxious? Surely should have grown out of it by now. Zarya was nice enough, most of the time, but whenever the two of them were together…

Zarya had stopped being so rude when she'd snapped at her that first meeting, stopped the constant teasing. Whenever they were together. Lena hadn't noticed all her showing off because she hadn't been there when she did it. Zarya was only ever trying to show her how strong she was to her. Thinking back on it, she only ever started really bragging in her stories when it was just her there, too. She was happy to chat normally when Winston or Reinhardt was there, but once it was just the two of them, the bragging begun. The stories about how amazing she was, about all the cool things she'd done. The constant need to know that Fareeha had been paying attention to her stories.

She looked up, hands still clamped over her mouth. She was into Zarya, and she was pretty sure that Zarya was into her too. She was about to follow up this important realisation by heading to the gym and fighting her. Her head dropped again, and she moaned softly into her palms.

“Why do these things happen to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part before things start getting horny. So, enjoy!

She changed into shorts and a t-shirt before she went into the gym, hoping the extra time would give her a chance to settle down. It didn't, and her nerves weren't helped when she saw Zarya standing in the centre of the mats. She was bent over, touching her toes, shorts clinging to her ass and thighs, and Fareeha couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to realise that she wanted her. She looked away quickly as she stood back up, hoping that she hadn't noticed. She looked back, her face feeling flushed as Zarya waved her over.

“Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you'd chickened out.” Pharah gritted her teeth, a little grateful for the taunt. If nothing else, having Zarya be a little bit obnoxious might help her concentrate through this.

“In your dreams.” She headed onto the mats, hopping from foot to foot in front of her. “So, how are we doing this? We gonna need gloves or helmets or anything?” Zarya grinned, stepping forward a little, turning to her side.

“Nah. I was thinking we could maybe do a little grappling, try to pin each other. Would rather save the punching for the bag. Be a shame to mess up such lovely faces, huh?” Pharah bit her lip, wondering how serious Zarya really was with her flirting. If it was just a fun game for her.

“Trust me, your pretty face is the only one that'd be in danger.” Zarya paused for a second, and she was certain that she'd seen a hint of pinkness in her cheeks before she shook her head, stepping forward even more.

“Confidant. I like it. Wouldn't be any fun if you didn't think you could win.” Pharah shook her head, stepping forward till their hands were almost touching.

“Are we gonna go, or do you have something else you need to say first?” Concentrating on the fight was the only thing keeping her going. If she spent too much longer staring at Zarya's arms, at her legs, at the shirt clinging to her body… She shook her head, looking up into her face, stretching out a hand. Zarya grinned down at her, shaking it firmly, and stepping back. Pharah almost sighed with relief. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could figure out what to do next.

Zarya wasn't a bad fighter, not by any stretch of the imagination. She moved around well enough, and she was certainly able to get her body into every attempted grab and throw. She just didn't have as much training. Pharah could see every single attack coming, and even when Zarya managed to get a grip of her, she slipped out, pushing at her with her arms or twisting till she let go. Admittedly, the simple fact of how incredibly strong Zarya was made it more difficult than normal. Being distracted by their bodies pressing together other wasn't helping either. Still, even with that advantage, all Zarya had managed to do so far was end up on her back twice, barely escaping a pin each time.

“You can call this whenever you want. No shame in admitting defeat.” Pharah watched her circle around, unable to keep the grin off her face. Zarya might be stronger than her, but she couldn't beat her in a fight. At least, not one like this. She wasn't entirely sure how well she'd have been able to deal with it if they were actually punching each other.

“Uh uh. You won't win that easily.” Pharah kept her distance, still circling round her. She knew she wouldn't win by charging at her. She needed to keep calm, bide her time, wait for her moment. It was the safest way to get around Zarya's strength. Wait till she got impatient, and put her on the ground again. A simple plan, but a good one. A plan that went into effect almost immediately when Zarya lunged at her.

It was hard to figure out what was happening. Zarya's hands tugging at her shirt, their body's pressing together as she was lifted up. She grabbed back, taking hold of her shirt and arm as Zarya's body started to twist. Pharah wrapped her legs round one of Zarya's as she was thrown forward, and suddenly, they were both spinning and tumbling to the ground, arms and legs intertwined as they went down in a heap.

Hitting the floor hurt like hell, but Pharah was ready for it, rolling out of the mess. Zarya wasn't, gasping and groaning, stunned for a moment. Pharah seized her chance, grabbing an arm and leaping on top of her. Once she was there, she hugged her tight, pinning her arm across her chest, gripping her waist with her thighs and hooking her feet round her calfs. A simple hold, but one that proved to be enough. Zarya tried to buck her hips and kick her legs out, tried to pull her off with her free hand. She couldn't make any progress, though, and after a minute, she tapped the ground, giving up. She started laughing, letting go and looking down at her with a sigh.

“I win.” Pharah's grin faltered as she saw just how red Zarya was. Their faces were close, and she could feel warm breath brushing against her cheek, sending a tingle through her skin. Their chests were pressed together, and she could feel the hear pouring from Zarya into her, holding her in place. She felt herself start to lean closer, faces almost touching when the door opened behind them and she scrambled off. Reinhardt wandered in, humming along to something on his headphones, seeming not to notice them at all.

“That was a good match.” Pharah turned to Zarya, watching her slowly stand up and reach a hand out to her. She grabbed it, letting herself be pulled up, a little impressed at how easily Zarya could lift her. “We should to that again sometime. You're, uh, good to train with. Would be good to get some pointers from you.” Her face was still pink, and Pharah watched her start to turn away, trying to build up the courage to say something. Anything. Just as she was about to speak, though Zarya turned back with a sheepish grin. “You want to do something tonight? Could just watch a move or something, if you want. Get to know each other better.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great. Do you, uh, wanna invite anyone else?” She didn't want anyone else there. No part of her did. She couldn't help but ask, though. Couldn't help but give her an out if this wasn't actually meant to be a date.

“Umm. I was kind of thinking it might just be us? If, you know, that's OK with you.” Pharah nodded a little too quickly, watching Zarya smirk a little as she started heading to the door. “Good. Alright. Come by my room in a couple of hours. We can figure out what to watch, then.” With that, she left, jogging away and leaving her to calm down on her own. She'd somehow managed to get a date by wrestling a woman to the ground, which was a first. That it was a woman she'd thought of as obnoxious till a few hours ago was… well, that was actually par for the course. Admittedly, she'd normally had a bit more drink in her in those situations, but the point stood. She was still sitting there, staring at the door, when she felt a massive hand land on her shoulder, almost making her scream.

“You feeling alright, Fareeha? You've been sitting there for a while.” She looked up at Reinhardt, heart pounding as he smiled down at her. “You been working hard? You're all sweaty.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that's it.” She pushed herself to her feet, grinning nervously at him. “Just, uh, doing a bit of sparring with Zarya. That's all.”

“Ah. I see. That explains why you were straddling her when I walked in.” Pharah froze, feeling her body burning as he laughed, fighting the urge to sprint from the room. He clapped her shoulder again, grinning wildly down at her. “Don't worry about it. You wouldn't believe the number of times someone found me with Reyes. Your mother got caught her share, too, always dragging a women off somewhere. Diplomats, politicians. All sorts.” Pharah tried not to think about her mother fucking random women across the base as Reinhardt backed up to the weights, still smiling at her. “These things happen, kid. No reason to be ashamed. Just, you know, try to be a bit more discreet next time.”

Pharah opened her mouth for a moment, but didn't say anything. Part of her wanted to explain herself, but not the part that was in control. So she left, praying that the image of the people who'd helped raise her fucking all over the base wouldn't be stuck in her mind for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fucking begins. Hope y'all enjoy.

Fareeha stood outside of Zarya's door, wondering if basketball shorts and a t-shirt were a good enough look for the night, taking a deep breath before knocking. She heard a few bangs from the other side, followed by some muffled cursing as the door opened.

“Come in, come in. Take a seat, choose a film. I'm just doing a bit of unpacking.” Fareeha walked in, picking her way over the boxes scattered over the floor, watching Zarya sorting through a pile of clothes. Mostly jeans and plaid shirts, exactly like she was wearing. A good look, and apparently the only one that Zarya had. She sat on the bed, staring at the screen sitting across from it, scrolling through the list of movies before something caught her eye. A small, brown reflection in the screen, sitting behind her. She turned to it, unable to hold back a grin at the sight of a small, fluffy bear, propped up on Zarya's pillow.

“Wow.” She crawled over to it, picking it up and turning it over in her hands. There were a few patches that looked a little worn, but it was in otherwise excellent condition. “I can't believe you have a little bear.”

“I like bears.” She turned back to Zarya, grinning at the slight redness in her cheeks. “I'm sure if we went to your room I could find something to tease you for.”

“Well, it's a good thing we're not in my room then. Plus, I'm not teasing you. Not really. This is cute.” Zarya blushed a little harder, rubbing her head and grinning.

“Thanks. Just be careful with it. Had her a long time.” Fareeha nodded, sitting on the pillows and facing back towards the screen. She kept looking over the bear till Zarya plucked it from her hands, sitting next to her and placing it between them. “So. You had any thoughts on what you want to watch, or were you distracted by the toy?” Fareeha rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall with a smirk.

“How about you pick? I mean, you got your ass kicked pretty handily earlier. You deserve something nice after that, don't you think?” Zarya huffed, pouting and grabbing at the remote.

“I can still lift more than you.”

“Yeah, but you obviously can't do much with it, huh?” Fareeha saw her bristle at that, grimacing down at her, and wondered if she might have taken it too far. At least, she did for a moment before the grin returned to Zarya's face, and she rested back against the wall again.

“I beat a bear in a fight.” Fareeha stared at her for a moment, sighing and closing her eyes. She'd wondered how long it would take before she tried to one-up her with a ridiculous brag about something blatantly false. It didn't even feel as annoying as it had the last week. Just a bit ridiculous.

“You did not fight a bear.”

“I fought a bear, and I won.” Fareeha groaned loudly, opening her eyes and turning to face Zarya.

“You don't have to make up ridiculous stories. You're strong, and you're a good soldier, and you're pretty fun to be around when you're not being obnoxious with the bragging. So, yeah, maybe just cool it off with all...” She trailed off, eyes glued to Zarya's side as she lifted up her shirt, revealing deep, vicious scars stretching across her stomach. Claw marks. “What the fuck?”

“I fought a bear. I won.” Zarya's was positively beaming, a smile stretching from ear to ear, and Fareeha felt a little heat rise to her cheeks, eyes darting between her face and her exposed body. “It's alright. I understand not believing me. Not many people have fought bears, after all.” She reached out a hand, gently pressing it against the scars, tracing along them.

“How could you possibly have managed that?”

“I was very stupid, which was a good place to start.” Hand still pressed to her side, Fareeha looked back up into her eyes, waiting for her story, spotting a little redness rising to her face. “We were out doing some training. Military stuff, building up endurance. I fell back a little, keeping one of the newer girls company, making sure she wasn't on her own.”

“Were you seeing her?” Zarya huffed, folding her arms and looking indignant.

“So what, I can't just do something nice for someone? I have to be getting something out of it?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow, grinning, fingers still pressed to the scars.

“Of course you can. Probably done plenty of nice things for women you weren't seeing. Was she one of them?” She let her arms fall back to the bed, biting her lip and smirking.

“No. We'd been a thing for a little while. Nothing serious, but still fun. Suppose I might have escalated things a bit when I got in the way of the bear that ran at her. Poor thing must have been starving to do that.” She met Fareeha's eyes, face still a little red as she rubbed the back of her head. “I don't know quite what happened. It's all a bit of a blur. I just know that I kept punching it till it left. Didn't notice how it had opened me up till after that.” She followed the path of the scars as she talked, almost able to press her fingers into the ridges they left. “They, uh, said it was a close thing. A little deeper, and...” Zarya trailed off, and Fareeha wondered for a moment whether the memory bothered her. If it was painful for her. Then, she noticed the way that she'd started biting her lip. They way her face was getting redder and redder, heat starting to pour off her body. It was only then that she realised how far up she'd followed the scars, how high she'd pushed the shirt up. She glanced down, looking over Zarya's stomach, the surprising softness of it, the slight rolls of fat. Her gaze moved up, following the line of scars, till she reached the bottom of her shirt, entire body burning as she saw the bottom of her breasts, fabric almost pushed up and over them.

“Sorry!” She jerked her hand back, turning to the side, unable to look Zarya in the eye. “I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention. It wasn't, like, deliberate.” She saw movement in the corner of her eye, turning to find the shirt pulled back down, still showing off the bottom of her stomach, showing off her scars. Fareeha's gaze travelled back up, noting the way the pink fabric clung to her, another pang of heat shooting through her as she skirted over her breasts to her still glowing face. “I really mean it. I shouldn't have done that.”

“It's alright. Really.” Zarya was still blushing, and looked down at the bed, rubbing her head and grinning sheepishly. “I, uh, would have told you if I'd wanted it to stop.” She was quiet, but Fareeha still heard it, her own face starting to burn as she smiled uncontrollably. That had been an unexpected turn.

“OK. Good.” She kept looking across at Zarya as searched through the list of films. “Where did that come from, by the way?”

“Where did what come from?”

“The blushing. The tripping over your words. The whole, you know, you being cute thing. It's a bit of a change, is all.” Fareeha saw teeth rake over her lip, before she turned to her with a grin.

“You think I'm cute?” Zarya's grin got wider, and Fareeha didn't think she'd ever heard anything smugger said by a person who was blushing so much. She fell back against the wall, groaning and covering her face with her hands. “I mean, cute is a new one, but I understand. I've been told I can have an effect on women.” Her ears burned as Zarya chuckled, low and warm, and she groaned again, rolling her eyes at her.

“I take it back. You're not cute. You're obnoxious.”

“Yeah, but you like it, right?” Still the same cockiness, the same arrogance, but Fareeha could hear the nerves. The oh so slight waver in her voice, the quick chuckle afterwards. Try to make it seem like this was all a bit of fun if it doesn't go well. Make it seem like it didn't really matter to her. It was sweet, and brought a bit more warmth to her face.

“It's not bad. I mean, it's good when you dial things back a bit, but I suppose you've got plenty to be proud of.” Zarya looked down at her, grinning and laughing, and Fareeha was certain she could see her shoulders relax a little. She'd been tense. Also sweet.

“Thank you, thank you. Always nice when someone appreciates my hard work.” She rolled her eyes again, trying not to be too obvious about staring at her arms as she flexed. “Still, I think I might have to keep up the bragging a bit. You set a high standard, after all. Got to make sure you know I can keep up.” Fareeha tilted her head to the side, staring into her eyes and smirking.

“So, what? All of that was just you trying to impress me?” She saw Zarya blush a little more, and inched a little closer to her. This was fun. The kind of fun she hadn't had in a while. “It's alright. I understand. I have that kind of effect on women.” Zarya turned away a little, the corner of her mouth turning up into a tiny grin.

“You definitely have an effect on me.” Fareeha felt Zarya's hand brush against hers, felt her body yearning for more. This was fun. This was good. Part of her wondered if it might be more, but that didn't matter right now. She kept inching closer, till their arms were touching, till Zarya turned to stare down into her eyes. Her face was glowing, cheeks almost as bright as her hair, and it took every part of Fareeha's will not to jump her there and then. Instead, she slowly took hold of her hand, running her thumb over her knuckles and smiling.

“I can't believe how much of a dork you are.” She slowly lifted a hand to Zarya's face, cupping it gently. She could feel little scars running over her cheek, tiny ridges that she couldn't even see. She could feel that wonderful heat rising from her, pouring out into her own body. “Such a gorgeous, obnoxious dork.” She knew where this was going, and she knew she should tell her she was trans before it got there. Make sure it didn't catch her off guard. She'd probably be fine with it. Still, if she wasn't, and if this was gonna be how it ended, she wanted to drag it out just a little bit longer. No harm in having that little bit of fun.

“Fareeha.” Zarya took hold of the hand on her cheek, gently running circles over it with her thumb. “I'm trans. Just, you know, before this goes any farther.”

“Oh.” Fareeha stared for a moment, surprise and relief mixing together. “Same.” She wasn't sure what else to say, still staring up into her eyes. Zarya grinned, head falling back against the wall as she chuckled.

“Alright. Good. Very good. Feel a little silly for being worried about it, now.”

“Apparently not enough to stop you being confident in this going farther, huh?” Zarya rubbed her head, grinning as her laughter slowly died down.

“Well, I figured you'd be a good enough person not to be bothered by it. And, well look at me. I'm pretty hard to resist.” She gestured over her body, and Fareeha's gaze followed, moving over her breasts, her stomach, her huge, powerful thighs, before travelling back to her face. “Pretty good, right? No wonder you're so eager.”

“You aren't exactly hesitant.” Fareeha moved onto her knees, straddling Zarya's lap and grinning down at her. She slowly lifted her top off, casting it aside and smirking at Zarya's deepening blush. “In fact, I think that you're far more eager for this than I am.” A lie, but feeling Zarya squirm was worth it. She grabbed her face, tilting it up and smiling down at her. “You know, I didn't mention it earlier, but you really do look very good when you're under me.”

“Probably not as good as you'd look under me.” Her voice broke a little as the words left her lips, and Fareeha couldn't help but smirk.

“Maybe we could find that out another time.” She leaned down to Zarya's face, their lips almost touching. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, but even through that she could feel the heat rising from Zarya's body. “If you want to lead this, you can. I just think that maybe you'd rather let me take control. Am I wrong?” Part of it was a tease, another thing to say to get Zarya blushing even harder. Not all of it, though. She was always a little nervous about this. Always unsure if she was pushing things too far. She watched Zarya's head fall to the side, watched her worry at her lip for a moment. Finally, she started to smile, eyes turning up to hers.

“No. You're not.” Fareeha felt her face flush a little more, and slowly moved in for a kiss, pressing their lips together. Zarya's lips were hot and soft, and Fareeha brushed her lips over them, tasting cherry and hearing her moan. She pushed her hand up and through her hair, clutching it gently as she pushed harder down into her. She heard Zarya moan again, felt their tongues brushing against each other, and moaned back. She slowly pulled herself back, giggling and watching her pant. “Wow.”

“You like that?” She nodded, and Fareeha smirked, dragging a finger to her lips. Zarya grinned as it brushed over them, opening her mouth enough for it to slip inside. She felt her tongue brush over it, felt her start to suck a little, and couldn't stop herself from shuddering. She slowly pulled her hand back, feeling Zarya's lips drag over it, biting down on her own. “That, uh… Wow.”

“Seems we're both pretty amazing.” Fareeha grinned, leaning down for another kiss, moaning softly against Zarya's lips as she pulled her back up.

“Of course we are. Though, I think maybe you'd be a bit more amazing without that shirt.” With a chuckle, Zarya quickly unbuttoned it, letting it fall to the bed, reaching behind to undo her bra. “Someone's eager.”

“Just thinking of all the fun you could have with these.” She threw the bra to the side, gesturing at her chest and chuckling. “One hundred percent Zaryanova, right here. Grew them myself.” Fareeha reached down, gently squeezing a breast, grinning and giggling along with her.

“You must be proud. Look like they took a lot of work.” She gripped the bar piercing her nipple, twisting it round slightly, drawing another moan from Zarya. Sensitive. That was good. She spotted Zarya's gaze drifting towards her own chest, and slowly pushed her back onto the bed. “You know, you can touch as well. I won't bite.”

“What if I want you to?” Fareeha stopped for a moment at that, before she felt Zarya's hands travel up her stomach, running over her abs. She was more defined, hard where she was soft. She was a bit smaller, but she was more than happy with what she had. Zarya seemed to agree, grinning as she gently squeezed her breasts. “You're gorgeous.”

“So are you.” She dipped down to kiss over Zarya's neck, travelling down to her shoulder. Fareeha gasped against her as she felt pressure on her nipple, twisting Zarya's piercing a little harder, hearing her moan again. “You OK with love bites?” She nodded, and Fareeha sucked skin into her mouth, building up as much pressure as she could between her lips. Zarya squirmed under her, and she moved a hand down her body, squeezing the softness of her stomach. “What else do you want?”

“Surely you've got some ideas?” Fareeha gently bit her shoulder, hearing her moan again, feeling her buck against her. She met Zarya's eyes, smirking and licking her lips.

“I do. Plenty. I want you to tell me what you want, though.” She slowly started kissing down to her chest, tasting the sweat forming on her skin. “Can you do that?” she whispered, feeling Zarya shudder again.

“I want...” She trailed off as Fareeha sucked on her nipple, flicking her tongue over it. Her hand reached Zarya's hip, grabbing the slight bulge over her jeans. “I want you to suck my cock.” The request was rushed out, and Fareeha saw her face go bright red, feeling her own cheeks flush again.

“You're, uh, easily embarrassed, huh.”

“Yeah. It's, you know, fun.” Fareeha met her gaze, giggling and kissing at her chest.

“Pretty cute, too. You look good when you're flustered.”

“I always look good.” She felt fingers run through her hair, feeling them push her down Zarya's stomach.

“Uh uh. Hands by your side.” She saw Zarya freeze, slowly moving her hands away. “Was that too much?”

“No. That was good.” Fareeha's face flushed again, and she buried her face in Zarya's stomach, kissing and licking over it. She moved over to the scars rippling up her flank, waiting a moment before moving in for a gentle kiss. Zarya's breathing got heavier as she trailed down them before moving back to her centre. Fareeha lifted her head up, grinning and feeling flushed.

“Alright then. So, no moving your hands without permission, then?” She nodded, head falling back onto the pillow as Fareeha started kissing her stomach again, slowly moving lower. She unbuttoned her jeans, mouth slowly approaching her waist. Zarya lifted her hips up as she tugged on her jeans, and Fareeha backed up, pulling them off her, grinning at what she saw. Tight, pink boxers, a patch of wetness forming on them. She knelt between her legs, rubbing a hand over her boxers, thumb settling over a wet spot. “You really are eager.”

“Tease.” Zarya was smiling and biting her lip, hips rolling against her touch. Fareeha grabbed her thigh, holding her still and slowly pulling her boxers down with her free hand, just enough to free her. “Like what you see?” She wanted to say something smart, wanted to tease her. Nothing came, though. She took hold of her cock, rubbing her thumb round the head, feeling the wetness cover it. It was soft and pretty, and she had to resist the urge to start licking there and then.

“You look good.” She squeezing her length a little, listening to Zarya's moans, finally noticing the landing strip above her length. “You dyed your pubic hair?” It was the same bright pink as her hair, and the moans quickly turned to laughter.

“I care about my look.”

“Oh. So, I mean, is this often an essential part of it?” Zarya kept chuckling, nodding vigorously.

“We've know each other for a week, and you've found out it. You're not exactly the first one.” Fareeha rolled her eyes, lowering her head and stretching out between Zarya's legs. Her mouth hovered above her head, and she started to go silent again, gazing into her eyes.

“Are you always this needy? Or do I bring out something in you?” She held Zarya's gaze as she dipped lower, watching her freeze as she dragged her tongue round her head, face glowing. She tasted salty and strong, and she let out an approving moan, watching Zarya's head fall back onto the bed. Hands lifted from either side of her for a moment, before falling back into place on the bed. “Good girl,” she murmured, feeling a little flustered as she lowered onto her cock.

She was short and thick and soft, filling up her mouth wonderfully. She kept running her tongue round it as she took more in, listening to Zarya moan. She started stroking her fingers along the base, squeezing her thigh and sucking over her head. Zarya's hips tried to jerk up, but she held her in place, humming round her, feeling her shudder.

She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed this. How much fun it was to feel a make a woman squirm under her, to make her moan and whimper. The fact that it was Zarya under her was only making it better. She was so big and strong and confident, and she was so eager to let her take control. It was hot, and it took all of Fareeha's willpower not to touch herself as she kept sucking her cock. It was going to be worth the wait, worth keeping herself on edge. She was sure of that.

“I'm close.” She felt Zarya's thighs squeeze a little harder round her, and she started to moan herself, rolling her tongue round her head. She was wondering where she should have her finish when she felt her hips jerk up suddenly. She heard Zarya scream as cum splashed against her tongue, and she kept licking, feeling her muscles quake. Time seemed to drag as she kept going, feeling more dribbles of cum land on her tongue as she kept licking, dragging out Zarya's orgasm as long as she could. Eventually, though, she felt a gentle hand grip her cheek, slowly lifting her off. “That's enough. Going to drive me crazy.”

“Oh? Am I that good?” She grinned as Zarya blushed, slowly climbing up her body.

“Don't want to make your ego any bigger than it is already.”

“Trust me, nothing you say could do that more than the noises you were making.” She leaned down for a kiss, groaning against Zarya's lips as she felt fingers slipping into her shorts, resting against her hips. She pulled her head back a little, grinning down at her. “Still pretty eager, huh?”

“Just want to see what kind of noises I can get you to make. If you want that, of course.” Fareeha bit her lip, thinking of the best way to proceed, pushing herself off of Zarya and moving to the edge of the bed.

“You think you'd be comfortable kneeling on the floor?” She stood up, smiling down at Zarya as she slipped her shorts down, kicking them to the side. She waited for her to move round the bed, watching her kneel down in front of her, hand reaching up to her boxers. “Enjoying the view?”

“Very much so. Blue really does suit you.” Fareeha fought back a moan as Zarya's hand took hold of her shaft through the fabric, thumb rubbing over her head. “You know, I thought I might get uncomfortable down here, but I probably won't be here that long, huh?” There was a wet spot spreading over her boxers, and she felt her face burn as Zarya's thumb ran through it.

“Could always keep you down there once we're done. See if you can get me off a second time.” Zarya smirked up at her, staring into her eyes as she slowly pulled the boxers down, letting her cock spring free.

“Anything you want. Just tell me what to do.” Fareeha's face flushed as Zarya leaned in, kissing up her thighs. She brushed through her short hair, gripping it and pulling her closer.

“You're really into this, aren't you?” Zarya stared up at her, planting kiss after kiss,

“I am. Being on top can be fun, but I prefer this.” Fareeha closed her eyes, groaning as she felt a tongue drag up her length, lingering over her head. “Nothing better than a strong hand to guide me.” Whatever reply she'd been thinking of disappeared as she felt Zarya's lips push down over her, warmth surrounding her. She felt her tongue dragging circles round her head, flicking over her tip as Zarya sucked hard on her.

“Fuck.” Fareeha's grip tightened, and she felt her moan round her cock as she went lower, tongue still circling her. She looked down, panting as she met Zarya's gaze, saw the grin on her face as her nose nestled in her pubes. Her thighs tightened round her head, and if it was anyone else, she might have been a little worried. Zarya seemed to love it, though, moaning against her, sending tingles through her body, making her squeeze harder. She stared down at her, biting back her moans, amazed at how good Zarya looked. She smacked her free hand onto the bed, trying to find her phone without actually looking away. “Can I record this?” She saw her cheeks get a little redder as she stopped, wondering if she'd gone too far. She slowly pulled back, a sticky threat hanging between her lips and Fareeha's head.

“Only if you share it with me after.” Her body burned she nodded, and Zarya grinned, pushing her lips back over her head as she started filming. She'd always liked taking videos, taking pictures. It was fun, but so many of her partners has been nervous about it, which she understood. She was glad that Zarya was eager about it. It'd be a shame not to have a record of something that looked so good.

It wasn't going to be the steadiest film ever made, Fareeha's hand occasionally dropping as she felt her tongue flick over her tip, as her whole length was engulfed. Zarya was workign her hard, squeezing at her thighs, moaning and whimpering round her length, and she wasn't going to last much longer. She did her best, though. She wanted Zarya to know how amazing she looked. Something she could watch again and again to remember this.

“I'm close.” She felt Zarya suck down hard on her head, and clenched tight round her hair, moaning appreciatively. Her thighs clamped down on her head again, and she found her feet nestled in her lap, rubbing over her cock. Zarya shuddered as they touched her, and part of her wondered if that was something they could look into later. It was a distant thought, though, and swiftly forgotten as a wave of heat rolled through her body, wiping everything else from her mind.

She moaned loud as every muscle in her body tensed, holding Zarya in place as she came. She kept licking and sucking at her head, moaning appreciatively as Fareeha filled her mouth. She tried to keep her hand steady, making sure she had a good shot as she pulled Zarya back, letting the last few shots land on her face. Fareeha felt like she was on the verge of collapse as she stared into her eyes, watching her slowly lick her lips, head still nestled between her thighs.

“Fuck.” She was panting, completely worn out, fighting the urge to collapse back onto the bed. “That was… fuck.”

“You taste good.” Zarya slowly stood up, taking hold of her face and bringing her in for a kiss. Her tongue pressed into her mouth, and she tasted a bit of cum on it, swallowing it down and moaning again. “See? Good, right?” Fareeha nodded, stopping the recording and setting the phone to the side. “So, how was that? Better than expected?”

“That was amazing.” She slowly fell back onto the bed, legs still hanging of the edge. Her breathing was heavy, muscles slowly relaxing as Zarya laid down next to her, staring into her eyes, wiping a bit of cum from her cheek. “You know, you're very good at that. I'm impressed.” She grinned, and Fareeha felt a hand running along her stomach, tracing patterns over her abs.

“Thank you. It's nice to know my skills are appreciated.” Zarya leaned in a little closer, gently kissing at her neck. “Did the video come out well?” Fareeha felt heat rush to her face as Zarya kissed over her ear, picking up the phone from her side and starting the video. It was a little shaky, and the view sometimes dropped to the floor or the bed, but it was enough to keep them transfixed. “I really do look good between your legs.”

“Yeah.” Fareeha felt heat start to build up in her stomach again as she watched, biting her lip and moving a hand to Zarya's chest. “Might have to get you back there again. If you're not too tired, of course.” She twister her nipple gently, listening to her moan, feeling the hand on her stomach start to push lower.

“Just say the word and I'm there. Though maybe you can think of something other things you'd like.” Zarya's lips moved to hers, kissing them gently, tongue slipping inside her mouth for a moment. “We're going to be here all night, after all. Won't hurt to mix things up a little.” Fareeha felt kisses against her neck, moaning as Zarya sucked on her skin, squirming her way back up the bed. She watched her go lower, grabbing hold of her legs and dragging her round till she was straddling over her face. She licked her lips at the sight of the cock hanging above her, feeling Zarya's tongue drag over her own. It was hardly the most creative thing in the world, but like she said, they had all night. No harm in starting with the classics.


	4. Chapter 4

Fareeha opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to remember why she was in an unfamiliar bed. Light was streaming through a gap in the curtains, illuminating specks of dust dancing above her. She stretched out, groaning happily as her muscles came back to life. Everything was stiff and sticky and just a little bit sore, and she loved it. She took a breath, the scent of sex and sweat filling her nose, and slowly pushed herself out of the bed.

It was a mess, and she the only thing that really saved her embarrassment was the fact that Zarya had already left. Admittedly she'd had just as much a hand in making the mess as Fareeha had, but it didn't stop her from being a little bit embarrassed about the number of wet patches on the sheets, including the rather large one she’d been laying in. Most of it must have been sweat, though she was sure that other bodily fluids were more than fairly represented. She sat up, looking at the various toys laying on a towel next to the bed, and quickly guessed what the others marks were. That she'd apparently been sleeping in a puddle of lube would have probably been a little embarrassing if it wasn't clear that Zarya had been doing the same.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, squirming her legs together as she stood, feeling the trail of stickiness leading down from her ass. She bit her lip, feeling warmth start to puddle in her stomach again. She was filthy, but it was a very good kind of filthy. The kind that was would almost have been loath to wash off, had it not been for the fact that she was going to be seeing other people today. Even if Zarya hadn't been gone when she'd woken, she wouldn't have been able to stay there all day. She had meetings, she had training. All manner of things that kept her from lazing the day away in her own filth. So, feeling a little regretful, she headed to the bathroom, ready to shower up and go see the world.

It wasn't working. She turned every nozzle, flicked every switch, but she got nothing. Nothing from the taps either. The toilet worked, but that was it. She headed back into the room, staring at her clothes scattered across the floor, suddenly feeling a little more apprehensive. Being this dirty in the room of the girl she'd spent the night with was one thing. Walking all the way to her own room was quite another, and the thought of running into Reinhardt or Winston like this was more than a little terrifying. There wasn't even a towel that she could at least wipe herself down with, leaving her no choice but to pull on her own clothes and hope that she didn't bump into anyone. It was a big base, after all. The odds of it weren't so bad.

“Was wondering when you'd come out.” Fareeha nearly screamed as she left the room, turning to glare at Lena as she closed the door behind her. She was near the door, rocking a little and grinning up at her. “Saw Zarya head to the gym earlier, sneaking into the showers. Looked a right mess.” Her eyes darted up and down Fareeha's body, and her face flushed a bit more. “Kind of amazed that you seem to be doing better. Figured you'd be looking pretty worn out after a night with her.”

“I… uh...” Part of her wanted to deny it, but there was no point. Lena had seen her. She'd watched her walk out of Zarya's room, and she'd almost certainly got a whiff of the smell that was clinging to her. “Why did you think I'd be the one looking worn out?” Fareeha grinned back, feeling a little awkward as Lena starting laughing, moving forward to pat her on the shoulder.

“Was kinda hard to tell, based on the noises. Though, I did guess that you were the one in charge. Just needed it confirmed, is all.” She started walking slowly down the hall, whistling away, leaving Fareeha momentarily stunned.

“Wait. What?” Lena turned round, walking backwards, still grinning as she moved to catch up.

“Turns out my room's right under Zarya's. Everyone else is over in the other wing. Probably a good thing, given how thin the walls are. Felt like I was right in the middle of you two.” Fareeha felt her mouth open and close a few times, noticing Lena's gaze dart over her body. “I mean, that would hardly be the worst thing in the world, but it made sleeping a little difficult.”

“So why didn't you just use your headphones?” Lena had taken to wearing them whenever they were in the dropship, and they seemed to be quite good at blocking out noise. Fareeha had needed to rip them off her head before she'd notice the sky explodions around them before, so she was certain that they'd have blocked out any noises they'd managed to make. She thought that Lena might have just forgotten them somewhere, but the blush spreading across her cheeks gave her other ideas.

“Oh. I, uh, I mean...” She started babbling a little, hand rubbing the back of her head nervously. “I mean, I just forgot them, I guess. Slipped my mind or something.” She looked like she was about to run, but Fareeha grabbed her hand, holding onto it tight. It was smaller than hers, and she squeezed it gently, trying to calm her down.

“Were you listening to us?” Lena stared down a the ground, face starting to glow, and Fareeha couldn't believe how cute she looked. Couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. Was she really this oblivious about the women her life? “You're really pretty.” She didn't think she would have managed that the day before. Would have tripped over her own tongue. She'd already taken one big step recently, though. Made it a lot easier to take another.

“I, uh… thanks.” Lena was tripping over her words, eyes darting everywhere as her face got redder. Fareeha kept hold of her hand, slowly moving closer. “You're pretty too.” She raked her teeth across her bottom lip, moving closer, bodies almost pushing against each other.

“Did you like listening to us?” She felt blood pounding through her head, body starting to burn as her hand drifted to Fareeha's side. A gentle touch, something she'd done countless times before. They'd been close since they first met, cuddling and holding hands, but this was different. They were teetering on the edge of something, and Fareeha didn't know how hard to push. If she should push at all.

“I...” Lena's head slowly tilted up to her, cheeks glowing. Her gaze drifted over the freckles covering her face, the little scars dotted across it. She let go of her hand, reaching up to cup her face.

“Could I kiss you?” Lena's mouth opened and closed a few times, before she nodded, swallowing nervously. Fareeha's breathing grew heavier as she leaned down, closing her eyes, feeling Lena's lips push against hers. She stayed there for a moment, kissing her gently, not pushing things too fast. She opened her mouth a little, flicking her tongue against Lena's lips, hearing her gasp and suddenly feeling nothing. She opened her eyes, seeing a streak of blue light leading down the hallway. Fareeha looked at it for a moment, utterly dumbfounded, when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She fished it out, staring down at the screen, at the two messages that she'd just received.

_You didn't do anything wrong._

_Just need a moment._

Fareeha kept reading them, not sure how to react. She fell back against the wall, still feeling utterly confused. She didn't know if she'd been too pushy, or if she'd misread the mood. Didn't know if she'd just completely messed up a friendship. Her head fell into her hands, and she let out a low, long groan, slowly slipping to the floor.

~

“Of course. What else could “You didn't do anything wrong” mean, than you doing something wrong?” Fareeha glared at Zarya, watching her dry herself off with a towel. The fact that the she was completely naked was making her a little less annoying, but not entirely.

“Maybe she's being nice because we're friends. Doesn't want me to feel bad about going too far. It's the kind of person she is.”

“Or maybe she needs time to think? Maybe she's into you but is also super nervous? She seems like the kind of person to run away from girls she's into.” Fareeha turned away as the towel dropped to the ground, feeling her face flush. It was nothing more than she'd seen the night before, but still enough to be a severe distraction from the sort-of argument they were having.

“That only happened once.” She could remember her chatting about Emily once, about how she'd gotten so scared when she asked her out that she accidentally skipped a couple of days. It was cute, but it was also something that had happened years ago. “She wouldn't be doing the same thing. Not after all this time.”

“Maybe not if she'd came on to you. She could have planned for that. Hard to prepare for a gorgeous woman who stinks of sex to kiss you.” Fareeha looked away as Zarya walked up to her, very aware of how close her face was to her crotch. She felt her shoulder being squeezed, turning her head up, watching Zarya smirk. “You're a very attractive woman. It's a little intimidating, even for me. I might be wrong, but I think that would definitely be an issue for Lena too.”

“Thanks. Nice to know that I'm attractive. Intimidating isn't the worst thing, either.” She grinned, moving a hand to Zarya's thigh and giving it a quick squeeze. “You know, you're quite attractive too. A little less cute now that you've bounced back to the cockiness, but still. Maybe you've got her a little bit intimidated, too.”

“Oh? So, I'm not so cute like this then, huh?” Fareeha's felt Zarya's hand move to her face, gently brushing against her cheek. “You think Lena might get a little intimidated if I stand above her like this?” She felt like she was going to burst into flames as her thumb brushed over her lips. She bit back a moan, squeezing her thigh harder, glad to hear Zarya hiss in response.

“I think she might. I think she might like it, though. I certainly do.” The way Lena looked at Zarya hadn't exactly escaped her notice. She openly stared whenever she went by, turning bright red whenever she realised she'd been spotted. Not that she could really blame her. Zarya was gorgeous, even if it had taken her a while to realise that. “Still, even if she's into it, what do you want to do about it?” She rubbed the back of her head, cheeks going a little red as Fareeha continued to rub along her thigh.

“Well, uh, I was thinking I could maybe invite her to my room? Watch a film with her or something? Then, when we're all comfortable, you could join us, I think. Sit on the other side of her. See how things go.” Zarya looked down the side, cheeks getting redder as she worried her lip. “I don't know. Maybe that works and we all have some fun. Maybe it doesn't go anywhere, and we've got a friend we could hang with on date nights.”

“Oh? So we're dating, then?” Fareeha felt her heart skip a beat as she watched her face start to glow. She'd been a bit nervous of how to describe things, and knowing that Zarya was feeling the same was a relief. A major one. She slowly stood up, grinning as she took hold of her hands. “I think dating's good. If you do, of course.” Her heart was pounding against her chest as Zarya slowly turned to her, smiling softly.

“Yeah. Dating's good. I like that.” Fareeha's body felt like a weight had been lifted from it, and she leaned up, pulling Zarya in for a kiss. Their bodies rubbed against each other as their lips met, and she slipped her tongue into Zarya's mouth, feeling her moan softly. Fareeha moved a hand to her head, stroking through her hair as their hips ground together. She gripped it, gently holding Zarya in place as broke the kiss.

“How do you move from cocky and confident to nervous mess so quick? I mean, I like it. It's cute. Just don't get it.” She watched her worry at her lip for a moment, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I don't know. It's that point where things are unknown, I guess. I'm not nervous because I know you're into me. I didn't know if you wanted to date me, so...”

“So you were nervous.” Fareeha watched her for a moment, before pulling her into another kiss, giggling and hugging her tight. “You're so unbelievably cute sometimes. It's incredible.”

“Thanks. I aim to please.” Fareeha felt a hand travel down her back, gripping her butt tight as Zarya's kisses moved to her neck. She moaned quietly, grinding her cock against her stomach, feeling it get harder. She moved a hand to her head, gently gripping her hair again.

“In that case, maybe you can take care of something for me?” She slowly pushed her down, cheeks burning as their eyes met, feeling Zarya kiss a trail down her body. She watched her lick down her chest, sucking on her nipples, feeling Zarya's cock rubbing against her thigh as she got lower. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and moaning as her tongue ran along her cock, feeling wetness rub against her leg. She was really going to need another shower before she saw Lena. Couldn't meet her in that state twice in one day.

It was worth it, though. More than worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it's a universal experience when smoking weed, but I've done my best to describe how I feel when I smoke weed.

Fareeha's stomach was twisting up into knots as she reached Zarya's room. She'd sent a message once Lena had supposedly settled in, telling her to come across in an hour. That she didn't need to bother with drinks or anything. So, there she was, standing outside her door, unsure of what to do next. If she should knock, or go straight in, or send Zarya another message, make sure things were going OK. She paced up and down the hall for a bit, biting her lip and mumbling to herself, before she came to a choice. She grabbed the handle to the door, took a long, calming breath, and headed inside.

Smoke was hanging lazily in the air, and couldn't help but grin at the smell. Zarya was taking a long, slow drag from a joint, and Lena was staring up at her, cheeks a little flushed. They both turned to her as she closed the door, Zarya grinning while Lena's face got redder.

“You finally made it. Was wondering if you'd decided to ditch us.” Fareeha shook her head, sitting down on the bed, shifting along till her arm was just brushing against Lena's. She noticed her face get a little redder as she looked ahead, realising that Zarya was doing the same to her on the other side.

“Wouldn't dream of it. Just had to make sure I was ready, is all.” She looked down at Lena, smiling as she grabbed the joint from Zarya. “Uh, about earlier...”

“Don't worry. Wasn't bad. Pretty good, actually. Just, uh, you know. A bit of a surprise.” Zarya smirked in the corner of her eye

“Yeah. We, uh, yeah. Watching some films, getting high. You know, good stuff.” Fareeha nodded, taking a drag, trying her best not to cough. It had been a while, and it took a bit of effort. She passed the joint to Lena, slowly breathing out, watching the smoke rise in front of her. “Pretty good, right? Zarya just busted it out when I came in. Couldn't believe it.” Fareeha looked up at Zarya, watching her grin as she wrapped a hand round Lena's shoulders.

“Thought it would be good. Make sure we're all relaxed.” Lena sputtered and coughed when the hand hit her shoulder, face getting redder as it stayed in place. Fareeha started to giggle, feeling her body get heavier, noticing the flush that had climbed to Zarya's cheeks. It was cute. Very cute. “Hey, Fareeha. Lean over a sec. Got something I want to try.” She watched Zarya grab the joint and take a long drag, shrugging and shifting over to her. She was very aware of Lena's arm pressed against her chest, glad her blush wouldn't be near as obvious as theirs had been.

“So? What am I waiting for?” Zarya's cheeks got a little redder as moved to her face, mouth's almost touching. Fareeha realised what was going on, and opened hers, breathing in the smoke pouring from Zarya's mouth. She moved a little closer, brushing against her lips as she kept inhaling, body growing heavier. Finally, Zarya backed up a little, blowing out a cloud above her and giggling. Fareeha followed, slowly exhaling and looking down at Lena. Her face was glowing red, gaze bouncing between both of them. Both their chests were pushing against her shoulders, and she could just make out Zarya's hand touching her side. “Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

“I, uh, wait...” Lena trailed off, mumbling as she looked down at the bed. Fareeha started giggling again, leaning against her a little as she sat back down. She lifted an arm up in front of herself, giggling again as it fell back to the bed, enjoying the weight of it. “Just wondering if I was, you know, intruding. Don't want to be in the way.”

“Nonsense. Wouldn't ask you to come if you were in the way.” They both turned to Zarya, and Fareeha grabbed the joint that was handed to her. “Got one last go of that, I think. Maybe you could share it, yeah?” Fareeha looked down at Lena, feeling her face flush a little as she nodded.

“If you want to, of course.” She started taking a drag, breathing in slowly as she stared down at Lena. She kept looking between them for a bit, face glowing, seeming utterly bemused by everything. Finally, she nodded, turning back to Fareeha with a nervous grin. She grinned back, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she took hold of Lena's face, gently tipping it back. She leaned down, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. She could feel Lena's breath against her lips, feel her chest start to tighten a little. She powered through it though, staying still for a little longer before nudging forward. Their lips brushed together, and she pulled back, exhaling and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes.

“See? All good fun.” Zarya was patting a thoroughly stunned Lena on the back as she turned back to the TV, face growing redder by the second. “Can light up another one, if you guys want. Or maybe leave it for now?”

“Leaving it sounds good.” Fareeha's whole body felt like it was being dragged through the bed, a pleasant weight blanketing her. It was nice, but she really didn't need any more at the moment. Instead, she turned to the screen, watching explosions and feeling Lena brush against her whenever either of them moved. She didn't know what was one, struggling to pay attention to it through the haze and the weight pulling her down. She kept lifting her hand and letting it fall, giggling whenever it bounced off the mattress, freezing as she felt a touch against her leg.

“Your thighs are so big.” Lena's was poking at her leg, and Fareeha felt heat rise to her cheeks when she saw the look of awe on her face. “Like, you're so muscular. So strong. It's amazing.” She turned upwards with a grin, hand pulling back and cheeks growing redder as she seemed to realise what she'd been doing. “I… uh…”

“It's alright.” Fareeha slowly took hold of her hand, pulling it back to her thigh. She stared into Lena's eyes as she held it in place, feeling a rush of heat through her body. “You can touch me as much as you want.” She could barely force the last word out, nerves threatening to overwhelm her.

“What about me?” Zarya leaned towards her, grinning and blushing. “Can I touch too?” Fareeha nodded, and felt a touch on her arm, brushing along it. She turned down to Lena, watching her glow even brighter as she was squashed in between them, face almost forced into her chest.

“I… uh… If I'm, like, in the way, I can go.”

“You're not in the way.” Fareeha smiled, taking hold of her face and tracing her thumb over her freckles. “I want you here. We both do. I mean, if you want to be, of course.” She felt her stomach knot up as she stared down at Lena, waiting for a reply. Waiting to find out if she'd screwed this up, if she'd completely misread the moment, if she'd ruined their friendship. Her chest was in a vice, heart pounding in her ears, and she felt like she was going to be sick when Lena nodded, banishing all of her nerves.

“Yeah. That sounds good. Can't think of many better places at the moment.” Fareeha grinned, wondering if she should kiss her, when she felt a hand slip through her hair. She looked up, and closed her eyes as Zarya moved in for a kiss, moaning gently into her mouth. She shifter her body round, pushing up towards her, flicking her tongue against her lips. She heard a gasp from her chest, felt Lena pressing against her, but she ignored it, entering Zarya's mouth as it opened. She moved a hand to her back just as the kiss broke, rubbing gently along it and giggling as she wiped her mouth.

“So, better than just listening in, huh?” Fareeha looked down, following Zarya's gaze to a dazed, flushed Lena. Her face was buried in Fareeha's chest, and Zarya's was brushing against the back of her head. Heat surged through her body as she saw how heavily Lena was breathing, how wide her eyes were, how big her grin was growing to be. She still felt heavy, and part of her wanted to just collapse onto the bed, but staying up one her knees was worth it just to see this. “You know, we took videos. Maybe you'd like to watch some? See what you heard last night?”

There hadn't been much discussion about what they'd do, but this had been mentioned. If things were going well, if Lena seemed into it, they'd make the offer. See how she reacted. Fareeha was feeling increasingly nervous as she waited for the answer, her stomach twisting into knots as Lena opened and closed her mouth, mouthing wordlessly at them. All of the tension washed away as she started smiling again, nodding and sitting between them, face growing red.

It hadn't taken Zarya long to transfer the videos to her computer, get them ready to watch when they wanted. Didn't take them long to settle back on the bed, hands running over each other's legs and arms as they sat side by side. It really didn't take any time at all for Fareeha to start feeling embarrassment cut through her high as she watched a shaky video of Zarya sucking her off. It was hard to say if it was because she was watching herself, or that Lena was watching it with her. Admittedly, it was also hot, and the fact that Lena was still breathing heavily and squirming in her seat was encouraging. Didn't stop her from being embarrassed.

“This is, uh...” Lena trailed off as Fareeha moaned on the screen, and her stomach twisted up as she watched herself cum. The only thing keeping her going was the look on Zarya's face as it happened. She was almost as red as Lena, working at her lip and looking anywhere but the screen. It was good to know she wasn't the only one embarrassed by it. “This is really good. Is there, uh, more?”

“Yeah.” Fareeha was quiet, heat slowly spreading through her body as Lena's hand moved higher up her thigh. “Zarya cut a few things together. We kept going for a while. Had a few different things to film.” She kept watching the screen, watching Zarya bending over before she fucked her, feeling a hand brush against her cock, biting back a moan.

“Do you like watching Fareeha fuck me?” Lena moaned softly, and Fareeha could see Zarya's hand move to her crotch, gripping her length through her leggings. “Did you think about it when you listened to us? Did you touch yourself?” Fareeha stopped paying attention to the screen as Zarya pushed Lena's leggings down, running her thumb across the had of her cock. She'd seen it before, when they'd showered after working out. Hadn't been a big deal. Not like this.

“Yes.” She moaned softly as Lena's hand slipped into her shorts, fingers running down her length. “I thought about...” She trailed off, looking away from the screen, biting her lip nervously. Fareeha grinned, leaning down and kissing her ear.

“Tell us what you want. It's alright.” She giggled into Lena's neck as she shuddered, slumping against her shoulder. “No shame here. Just tell us what you want to do. Or, I guess, what you want us to do?”

“Or maybe you'd like to get suggestions?” Lena moaned as Zarya licked up her neck, head falling back against the wall. “It's pretty nice, letting Fareeha tell you what to do. Think you might like it too.” Her ears burned as she looked up at Zarya, grateful that she still seemed just as embarrassed by this as she was. It was fun. Very fun. Still a lot of effort to push through without turning into a total mess.

“Alright.” Lena gazed over at her, grinning and panting. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Fareeha glanced down at her cock, watching her hips buck as Zarya continued to stroke her length. She took hold of her thigh, feeling her shudder as she squeezed it.

“Let's get you out of all these clothes, first. Give me a chance to think of some ideas.”

  


  


 


	6. Chapter 6

It took a bit of time to get Lena out of her accelerator. Lots of straps and clips, things meant to stop it from falling off accidentally. Things that made it that much harder when everyone involved was high. Still, they managed it in the end, setting it down on a desk, only feeling a little concerned about the things that could go wrong. Lena had insisted that there wouldn't be an issue if she didn't move far away from it, but it didn't stop Fareeha from worrying. Once it was off, and she was satisfied that Lena wasn't going to disappear, she started stripping her off as quickly as she could.

That she kept getting distracted with each new piece of skin meant that it was a much slower process than it otherwise could have been. She kept kissing and sucking, running her hands through her body hair, feeling Lena shudder and moan with every touch. Zarya was doing the same, kissing and licking down her back while Fareeha worked her front. Their hands touched as they worked down her sides, little brushes that made the whole thing seem oddly romantic, a thought that had caused Fareeha to giggle into Lena's body on more than one occasion.

“You doing OK there?” She nodded at the sound of Zarya's voice, slipping her fingers into Lena's leggings and pulling them down. Settling on her knees, she leaned forward till she was breathing over her cock.

“I'm doing wonderfully. How about you?”

“Almost in position.” She saw the strap-on dangling between Zarya's thighs as she kneeled behind Lena, saw her tongue running over her thighs. She looked up, smiling at the trail of marks she'd left down Lena's body.

“Are you ready?” Fareeha bit her lip, running her hands up Lena's thighs, waiting for a response. She stared down at her, opening her mouth a few times without any sound coming out. Finally, she nodded, licking her lip as she held Fareeha's gaze. “Good. Just remember, no touching. Not till I tell you to.” She didn't wait for a response, taking hold of Lena's cock and licking round the head of it, pushing her foreskin back. Lena let out a soft moan above her, one that turned into a gasp as Zarya's grabbed her thighs.

“Such a pretty ass.” Fareeha was almost jealous at that moment, almost wished that Zarya could be behind her. She got over it soon enough, though, slowly taking Lena into her mouth. She'd get her fun later. Lena deserved a treat first. “Tastes nice.”

“Fuck.” Lena's voice cracked as her body shuddered. Fareeha moaned softly round the cock in her mouth, pushing her tongue against the slit, rolling her foreskin back further. Lena tasted good. Different to Zarya, less strong, but still good. She also seemed to be a lot more desperate, thrusting her hips a little whenever she licked round her head or squeezed her thighs. Still, she did have Zarya eating her ass at the same time. Could hardly blame her for being a quick-shot. Fareeha kept moving down, closing her eyes and feeling pubes brush against her nose as she hummed round her cock, wrapping her tongue round it's length. It was shorter than Zarya's, but just as thick, and she hummed happily as she sucked on it, feeling her own get harder.

She kept working up and down Lena's shaft, sucking on the head, running her tongue over it in circles. She took hold of Zarya's hands as she took it all in, fingers intertwining as it pressed against her tongue. It really was sweet, in a weird way. Almost a touching moment. She looked up at Lena, watching her sweat and pant, feeling heat build in her stomach. Their eyes met, and she saw the desperation in them, the need. She nodded, closing her eyes, feeling Lena's hand push through her hair as she moaned and jerked her hips. She felt the tip thrusting against her tongue, and moaned softly round it. She licked over her slit, sucking hard and moving her free hand to her balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. That was enough, apparently. She heard a gasp above her, and Lena's body went rigid as she came.

Fareeha hummed round her, pulling back a little, feeling cum splash onto her tongue. She kept licking round her head, feeling more dribble into her mouth, letting it sit in her mouth. Lena kept shuddering and moaning, finally quieting down as her orgasm ended. Fareeha looked up into her eyes, pulling back off her cock and smiling. She rose slowly, moving a hand to her head and tilting it back as she stood above her. She leaned down for a kiss, pushing her tongue against Lena's mouth, feeling her moan as her cum onto her tongue. Fareeha pushed her body against her, pushing her cock against her stomach, running her tongue over her teeth, before pulling back and swallowing with a grin.

“You tasted good. Thought you'd like to try.” Lena kept looking up at her, mouth hanging open, and she felt her stomach twist up again. “Was that too much?”

“No.” She blurted the words out, grinning and blushing. “No. It was a lot, but, uh, it was good. Really good.” Lena shuddered again, and Zarya's face climbed over her shoulder, kissing up her neck before she stood up straight. Fareeha started to giggle at the way Lena glanced between the two of them, face going bright red as they pushed against her. “Fuck. Pretty sure I've had this dream before.”

“Oh? Who about?” Fareeha smiled down at her, watching her bite her lip. She moved a hand to her waist, finger's brushing against Zarya's, feeling warmth spread through her body. “Did you dream about me?” Heat spread to her cheeks as Lena looked away, giggling quietly.

“Yeah. A few times. Uh, mostly just you. Though, last night...” She trailed off, eyes falling to the ground as Zarya started chuckling behind her.

“Seems we made an impression.” Fareeha watched her hand slowly move up Lena's side, moving to her breast, making her shudder. She leaned down, tilting her head back to kiss her again, watching Zarya bend down and kiss along her shoulder. “You're very cute. You know that?”

“I know. Not half as cute as you, though.” Lena let her head flop back, giggling as Zarya's blush deepened. She turned back to Fareeha, smiling and worming an arm up to stroke her cheek. “Not half as gorgeous as you, neither.” Fareeha heard her giggle again as she looked away, face flushing, feeling her head against her chest. She tried to hold back her own laughter, snorting a little and covering her mouth, listening to Zarya quietly chuckle.

“Why is this so funny?” She looked down at Lena, watched her shrug and giggle, gasping whenever Zarya pinched at her nipple. She gently stroked her cheek, moving her hips just enough to rub her cock against her stomach, fighting off another laugh as Lena shuddered. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop, if you'd like. Cuddle or something.” She wouldn't mind it, in all honesty. Just being close for a while seemed like it would be nice. Relaxing. Didn't mean that she wasn't eager to keep having sex, though. She'd be more than happy to do that till she literally couldn't move any more.

“Let's move to the bed. Be a bit easier on the knees, yeah?” Fareeha glanced at Zarya, seeing her grin, and suddenly Lena was lifted up and away from her, giggling and squirming as she was thrown onto the covers. “Wow. Yeah, see, that's definitely a dream right there.”

“Such a lucky thing, having so many dreams come true.” Zarya chuckled as she climbed onto the bed, resting a hand on Lena's hip. Fareeha stared as she lifted her onto her hands and knees, moving behind her and grabbing her ass. “So, should we begin?” Zarya was looking up into her eyes, lickign her lips, waiting for permission. For her permission. It sent a little thrill through Fareeha as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Lena, smiling warmly down at her.

“Well? Are you ready? Like I said, we can always do something else.” She stared at her, watching her smile and crawl forward till her face was almost pushing against her cock.

“Trust me, I appreciate the concern, but I'm never gonna be more ready than right now.” Fareeha bit her lip, looking up at Zarya with a smirk.

“Alright. You heard her. Do your thing.” Zarya bit her lip, leaning down over Lena's body and whispering something in her ear. She shuddered and nodded, and Zarya lifted herself back up, seemingly satisfied. Fareeha looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow as she ran her finger's through Lena's hair. “You two already got secrets?”

“Just letting her know how good you taste.” Zarya winked as she grabbed a bottle of lube from the side of the bed, and Fareeha felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. She looked down at Lena, still gripping her hair, running the fingers of her other hand along her mouth. She shuddered, closing her eyes as one was sucked in, feeling her tongue run round it. Reluctantly, she pulled it back, looking down at her again and pushing her hips forward.

She saw Lena shudder as she stuck her tongue out, drawing a gasp from her as she licked round her head. She almost seemed nervous at first, pushing herself forward to lick and kiss and down her shaft, whimpering as she reached the base. Fareeha moaned again as she felt her tongue move down to her balls, licking round them and pushing at them, almost muffing her. She shuddered, gently pulling her back with a smile. She appreciated the effort, but she'd rather save it for when she was sitting down.

Lena took the hint, moving back up her length, almost at the head when she froze in place, moaning quietly. Fareeha kept a grip of her head, looking up to see Zarya pressing her hips forward, strap-on slowly pushing into Lena.

“Took my fingers well. Barely any noise. Seems this has a bit more of an effect.” Fareeha watched her hands grip Lena's waist, thumbs rubbing circles into her back. “I'm honestly impressed. So much for such a little woman to handle.”

“What can I say? I got hidden depths.” Fareeha snorted, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as Lena giggled against her thigh. She felt her tongue running against her cock after a moment, staring ahead at Zarya as it started to work back up to her head again. Their eyes met, and she almost started to laugh at the weirdness of it all. Yesterday, she'd been talking with Lena about how obnoxious Zarya was. Now, they were dating and fucking her. It was good. Really, really good. Still unexpected. Still odd.

All those thoughts were banished from her mind as she felt Lena's mouth push down over her head. She rolled her head back, grinning and moaning, hand tightening in her hair. Her other moved to Lena's back, rubbing against it as she felt her tongue running round her cock. She shuddered with each flick against her slit, no longer fighting back her moans. There was no reason not to make noise. No reason not to let Lena know how good she was feeling, not when Lena was being so obvious about it. She could feel her humming and moaning round her cock, sucking hard on her head.

“You're doing so well, darling.” Fareeha looked down, meeting Lena's eyes, gripping her haid and stroking her cheek with her other hand. “You're really enjoying this, aren't you?” It was hard to get the words out, hard to control her embarrassment enough. Feeling Lena shudder and moan made it more than worth it, though. Seeing Zarya's blush deepen was just a happy bonus. “You're doing well too, you know.”

“Thanks.” Fareeha lifted her hand from Lena's cheek, moving it to Zarya's. Her cheek was burning, and she gently pulled her closer till their faces were almost touching. She closed her eyes, smiling and sighing as Zarya's breath washed over her skin, as Lena's dragged round her cock. “You're pretty.” She opened her eyes, biting her lip as heat flushed through her face.

“So are you.” Fareeha stared at her for a moment before gripping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. She felt Zarya's lips part, and slipped her tongue between them, flicking against the tip of hers. She moaned softly into her mouth, pushing her hips forward a little, feeling Lena's lips drag down her shaft. She could feel her moaning round her cock, could feel heat pooling in her stomach, twisting her up. Her hand moved through Lena's hair, gripping it as she tongued her cock, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

Lena kept moaning, sucking harder on her, making her shudder. Her muscles were starting to ache, legs starting to tense up. She bit down on Zarya's lip, pulling back and hearing her whimper, holding her in place as she let go. She was panting, sweat dripping down her body, and Fareeha felt another bolt of pleasure at the sight, legs squirming together. She kept a grip of Zarya, smiling and pulling her down to her breast. A smile spread across her face, and Fareeha watched her press into her chest, moaning as she felt her tongue circling her nipple. She kept her grip on Lena's hair, rocking her hips, feeling her shudder against her cock, her tongue dragging over her shaft.

“I'm close.” It was quiet, little more than a whimper, but it seemed to be enough. Zarya sucekd hard on her nipples, moving from one to the other, moaning into her chest. She glanced down, watching her hips thrust into Lena, drawing more and more moans from her. Lena wasn't letting it distract her, though. Not too much. Her tongue was still working hard, even if it was, understandably, losing a bit of co-ordination as Lena got close to her second orgasm. She was still sucking hard on her, moving up to concentrate on her head, tongue flicking against her slit.

Her body was starting to burn, a wonderful ache starting to build as every muscle strained. Her hips started to buck as she reached her peak. Every flick of their tongues, every touch of their lips was almost agonising, almost more than she could bear, till her release finally arrived. She moaned loud, body going rigid as she came, holding both her lovers in place. She heard Zarya whimpering as her hand clenched her hair, pulling her hard against her chest. She could feel Lena whimpering, feel her tongue working over her, sending more pain and pleasure through her body as she came. She did her best to keep them pressed against her, whimpering quietly as her orgasm was dragged out, till she couldn't take any more. She let go of Zarya, pulling back from Lena and collapsing onto the bed, panting and smiling.

“Damn.” Fareeha closed her eyes, hearing Lena giggling between her legs, feeling the bed shift as Zarya crawled up next to her. “That was… wow.”

“Yes. Wow seems appropriate.” Zarya was close to her ear, and heat started to pool in her stomach again as she heard her whispers. She bit her lip as she felt fingers running down her stomach, Zarya and Lena both drawing patterns on her skin. “You know, you look very cute when you cum. Face gets all screwed up.”

“You really do. Like, you've always been gorgeous, but cute was kinda unexpected.” Fareeha groaned, covering her face with her hands, face starting to flush.

“Assholes. Both of you are assholes.” The two of them started laughing as Lena cuddled into her side, gently kissing over her chest. “Did, uh, you two finish as well?” She heard Zarya chuckle, and opened her eyes to see Lena's face getting redder.

“Uh, I did. Kinda made a mess of the sheets.” Fareeha grinned, kissing her on the forehead and wrapping an arm round her shoulder.

“It's fine. Expected to make a mess. Expected more than just that.” She looked across at Zarya, watching her grin as she slipped off her strap-on. “So, I'm guessing that you haven't cum yet?”

“No. Though I'm sure we'd be able to fix that quick enough if you wanted to.” Fareeha smirked, reaching a hand to her knee, watching her twitch at the touch.

“Oh? And if I didn't want to?” She ran her hand up Zarya's thigh, staring into her eyes and licking her lips. “What if you didn't want to make you cum tonight? What then?” Sitting up slowly, she kept her hand on Zarya's thigh, squeezing it harder as she leaned forward. Her body was burning with embarrassment, ever word a battle to get out. It was worth it, though. Worth it to see Zarya worrying her lip, sweat beading on her face as it started to glow red. “Do you think you could make it to tomorrow?”

“I… Yes. If you told me to.” Fareeha moved in to her neck, slowly kissing her way up it, making her shudder. She spotted a smirk cross Zarya's face from the corner of her eye, felt a massive hand slowly moving up her stomach. “I'll do anything you tell me to. You're in control here.” She shuddered as she felt more hands more hands running over her back, Lena breathing softly against her neck.

“Right. Good.” Fareeha closed her eyes, feeling hands running down to her ass, between her legs, moving over all of her. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control again, before reaching round Zarya's head. “Do you think you can last a little longer for me?” Fareeha heard the start of a moan as her lips brushed against Zarya's ear, before nipping it with her teeth.

“I… I can do that. I'll last as long as you want.” She opened her eyes, smiling and gently kissing down Zarya's neck again, drawing more moans from her. She could feel Lena's breath growing heavier on the back of her neck, feel her hand cock pressing against her ass. Still eager. Still ready. She could do something fun with that.

“You'll get to finish soon. I promise. Just got a few ideas to get through first.” Fareeha kissed along her jaw, making her way to her mouth, moving a hand to her chest. Sweat was dripping down her body, and she stopped in front of her lips, feeling heavy breath washing over her. “We've got the whole night here. May as well make use of it.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

Fareeha didn't move when she woke. Partly because she still felt exhausted after couldn't have been more than a few hours of sleep. Partly because she didn't want to disturb either of the woman cuddling into her. Lena's arm was draped round her neck, face pushed into her armpit. Zarya's head was resting on her chest, a massive arm wrapped round both her and Lena's stomachs, keeping them all pressed together. She could feel wetness forming on her breast, and opened her eyes to see Zarya's mouth hanging slightly open, drool dripping from it. She wasn't sure if it was just early morning horniness that was making her find that hot, or something else wasn't quite prepared to deal with yet.

Fareeha closed her eyes again, concentrating on everything else she could feel. Lena's finger twitching against her shoulder, Zarya's chest pushing out with each breath. The heat coming from each of them, keeping her warm even without a cover. The stiffness of her limbs, the slight soreness where bodies had been pressed on her for the past couple of hours. The mess covering her skin, sweat and lube and cum, making her feel sticky and gross and kind of hot. She was splattered with evidence of the previous night. Reminders of what she'd achieved. If felt good, even if she knew she'd have to clean it off before too long.

She slowly ran her fingers through Zarya's hair, gently massaging her scalp, doing her best not to wake her. She deserved the sleep, especially with how hard she'd worked. Fareeha really couldn't believe she'd lasted so long without cumming. She felt herself growing harder as she remembered the look on Zarya's face when she'd finally finished, face flushing as she moaned round Fareeha's length. It had taken a moment to realise that she'd came on her feet when it happened. She hadn't been doing much, just rubbing them lightly against her cock, but after an hour of teasing that had been all it had taken. It had been cute and funny and surprisingly hot, and she couldn't stop thinking about it as she felt Zarya's cock rubbing against her leg. Not really something to wake up with, but still something she might be able to use later.

Lena twitched against her, and Fareeha bit her lip as she felt her cock twitch against her waist. She couldn't help but smile, feeling the hand relax as she ran her own brushed down Lena's back, drawing patterns over her skin. It was a lot quieter than the two of them had been the night before. Calmer. Even when Zarya had taken a quick break to catch her breath, the two of them had kept going at it hard. If she was honest, Lena had been the one making most of the effort. Kissing over Fareeha's body, biting at her, touching herself while they made out. She'd been ready to go again right up till they stopped, when she promptly fell asleep, exactly where she was laying now. Part of Fareeha wanted to wake her up, see if she was ready to start again. If Zarya was up for being between them, or if they both wanted to be under her or on top of her. Not much of her, though. Surprisingly little, if she was honest.

Fareeha felt safe. Having both of them pressed up against her, both sleeping soundly, was something she hadn't realised she'd missed. She'd been leaving early for years, either to sneak out before people were awake, or to head to work. Getting the chance to relax, to feel the women she'd spent the night with either side of her was something special. At least, she thought it was. Didn't want to rush out of it when she didn't know how long it would be till she got the chance to feel it again.

So she lay there, feeling them twitch against her, listening to them breathe and snore and mutter, teetering on the edge of sleep. Every time she was about to drop off, she felt one of them move, Lena's hand drifting across her shoulder, Zarya's face squirming against her breast. It sent her mind racing each time, wondering what they'd do next time. If there'd be a next time. Her mind kept cycling those same thoughts, going through them over and over, till she felt Lena shifting next to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she watched her try and slip carefully out of Zarya's grip, to little avail.

“Won't be going anywhere till we wake her, I think.” Fareeha bit back a laugh as Lena jumped, seemingly startled by the sound of her voice. “You expect to be the only one awake?”

“Kinda did, yeah. Does seem pretty early.”She looked over at Zarya, working at her lip before sighing and giving up the fight. She tilted her head up at Fareeha, grinning over her chest. “You been up long?”

“About an hour, maybe. Couldn't really sleep. Kept getting distracted.”

“Oh?” A smirk crept across Lena's face, and Fareeha felt a hand moving over her stomach beneath Zarya's arm. “What sorts of things were distracting you, then?” She bit her lip as it moved further down, feeling fingers brush through her pubes.

“You. Zarya. Both of you being naked. Things like that.” She pushed her hand down Lena's back, running over her spine and quickly moving past her ass, gripping her thighs. She was still a little surprised by how big they were compared to the rest of her. How muscular they were. “Anything distracting you at the moment?”

“So many things. Though Zarya being asleep kind of dominates it all. Limits what we can do without making it weird.” Fareeha glanced down at Zarya, smiling as she snored quietly against her chest. “Still, can save things for next time I guess.” Lena bit her lip, and Fareeha smiled as she saw the redness rising to her cheeks. “If, you know, there's gonna be a next time.”

“I'd like that.” Warmth rose up her body as she moved her hand slowly up Lena's body, pulling her into a tighter hug. “I think Zarya would too. Even if she doesn't, I definitely would. Could even get dinner or something.” Lena smiled, shimmying up till their faces were almost touching.

“Oh? So, you wanna go on a date with me, then?” A massive grin was spreading over her face, and Fareeha couldn't help but grin back. She leaned into her, pushing their noses together and giggling.

“Yes. I want to go on a date with you. Among other things.” Licking her lips, she leaned closer, ready to start kissing her when the bed shifted. The massive arm round them both squeezed tighter, and Zarya yawned loudly.

“No dates without me.” They both looked down at her, watching her face flush as she wiped drool from her mouth. “I mean, dates without me are fine. Just not the first one. I should be part of that.” Lena grinned, reaching out to brush Zarya's face.

“So, like, how long were you pretending to be asleep for?” Fareeha chuckled as Zarya smiled, moving a hand to her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“How long have you two been attracted to each other?” She froze, ears burning as embarrassment roiled up within her. “It's not a bad thing. Very understandable, I think. Just surprised that neither of you acted on it.” Fareeha mouthed at her for a moment, trying to find the right words, stopping as she watched Zarya's hand move to hers.

“From the moment we met, I guess.” She looked to Lena, watching her face go redder as she turned to meet her gaze. “You were gorgeous and smart and funny and I was just out of a relationship so I didn't do anything. Then we were friends, and I didn't want to make it weird. Then Zarya came, and you were so obviously into her, and I just...” She trailed off, biting her lip and slowly cupping Fareeha's face. “I dunno. I just didn't want to get in the way.” Fareeha kept staring at her, slowly running a hand over her cheek.

“Lena...” She wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure how to tell her how sweet that was. So, instead, she kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, and she pulled back after a moment, beaming at Lena, watching her get redder. “You're amazing. You know that?”

“You two are so sappy.” Zarya's arm slowly moved up her body till it was over the top of her chest, pulling Lena closer to her as her face lined up with theirs. “It's really cute, you two being all shy with each other. Can't get enough of it.”

“Thanks. Glad we could be entertaining.” Lena licked round her bottom lip, moving a little bit closer to Zarya. “You really do go from bashful to cocky fast, huh?”

“She really does. It's cute, though, so it's not the end of the world.” Zarya started to blush again, and Fareeha giggled, moving forward to kiss her cheek, watching Lena do the same on the other side. Zarya froze for a moment, before she joined in, chuckling and kissing both of them, arms and legs tangling round each other. Fareeha found herself in the middle a lot, waves of heat cascading through her as the two of them kissed quickly across her cheeks, her lips, her neck. It was a bit unexpected after the previous nights, being under them, doing everything so lazily, but it was sweet. It was good, and it suddenly made everything feel real. She couldn't tell how long things would last, but right then, feeling their hands dance over her body, feeling their bodies rubbing up against her listening to them laugh and gasp, she thought it might go on forever. That something like this would be worth working for.

Fareeha's thoughts turned elsewhere as Zarya's hand slipped between her leg, as Lena's mouth latched onto her breast. It was still gentle, still slow, but there was a gathering urgency as she started getting hard, feeling fingers running up her shaft. She glanced to her right, grinning up at Zarya and pushing a hand through her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. She brushed her fingers over Lena's back at the same time, feeling her suck on her nipple as her tongue brushed against Zarya's lips. Her hips rolled as the grip round her cock tightened, as a smaller hand slid across her thigh. Still kissing Zarya, she glanced down at Lena, watching her grin as she started moving down her stomach.

“I think you'll like this.” A soft moan escaped Fareeha's throat as fingers dragged up her thigh, moving up over her balls. Lena's mouth kept moving further down as she felt a gentle pressure on one, pushing till it slipped inside, drawing another moan from her. Fareeha ran a hand through her hair, gently gripping it as she fought back a groan.

“Are you having fun?” Zarya had broken the kiss, smiling down at her and licking her lips. “It's nice, I think. Gives you a chance to relax. Let us take the lead.” Fareeha bit her lip as Lena's travelled over her hip and thigh, brushing against her other ball. “You're beautiful. Amazed that I got so lucky.”

“Probably helps that you're such a charmer.” Zarya chuckled, slowly leaning down for another kiss, moving a hand to her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling soft lips pressing into hers, fingers lazily stroking over the head of her cock, a strong hand stroking through her hair. Moaning quietly as she felt Lena's tongue against her ball, pushing it inside and running round her entrance. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her skin, feeling cool in the air as the rest of her body began to burn.

Fareeha didn't know if the two of them had planned this out, or if this was just a happy accident. Either way, they were working together wonderfully, teasing her and slowly driving her to her peak. Lena was gentle between her legs, carefully fingering one hole while her tongue ran round the other, occasionally pushing in. She moaned louder whenever it did, feeling it prod at her, running over her ball, around the inside of her hole before pulling out again. Through it all, as Lena worked eagerly away at her, Zarya maintained a steady pace, running her thumb round the head of her cock, over against her slit, brushing her tongue against Fareeha's lips. She was confused for a moment as she felt Zarya's hand leave her cock, the bed shifting under her as her own was pulled away from Lena's head.

“You'll enjoy this.” She opened her eyes, seeing Zarya straddling her waist. A smirk spread across her face as she lowered herself, pushing their cocks together. “No reason we can't both have some fun.” Fareeha moaned as she felt Zarya's hand wrap round their cocks, squeezing them together and rubbing over them. She stared up into her eyes for a moment, before closing hers tight and reaching out to grab her head.

“You really are needy. Can't even give me a treat without getting one yourself.” She heard Zarya chuckle as she pulled her down for another kiss, pressing their lips together hard and moaning into her mouth. She felt Lena hum against her, body shuddering at each slow, deliberate lick. It suddenly seemed unfair that she was the only one not being touched. Like something she needed to change.

It took a moment for Lena to lift her hips up when Fareeha pressed her foot against them. Might not have realised straight away what she was intending. Still, she got with the program soon enough, and Fareeha felt her freeze up for a moment as she rubbed against her cock. She got back into her rhythm soon enough, licking and fingering her, occasionally moaning against her. Zarya's breasts were rubbing against hers, and her hand was starting to pick up pace. Fareeha felt her growing harder as their heads rubbed over each other, felt wetness dripping down onto her cock, onto her stomach. She ran her hand over Zarya's body, feeling the muscles in her shoulders bulge, tracing over the scars going up her flank. She heard her moan at her touch, her hand moving faster as more wetness dripped onto her. She would have made said something about being so quick if she wasn't so close herself, if her and Lena's touch didn't have her approaching the edge, unable to say anything at all.

She tried her best to keep teasing Lena, feeling spots of wet forming on her foot. Lena didn't seem to be distracted at all, still eating her out, still fingering her and rubbing across her thigh, occasionally faltering and moaning into her. Fareeha was having more difficulty, eventually leaving her foot still and letting Lena grind against it. That pleasant burn was starting to build in her muscles, growing stronger as Lena's tongue pushed into her, as Zarya's thumb rubbed against her tip, her cock sliding over the other side of it. It was all too much to take, and slowly, her orgasm started to wash over her. She held Zarya tight, moaning into her mouth as warmth spread through her body. Lena didn't stop licking, didn't stop fingering her, sending more blots of pleasure through her body. She could feel cum slowly dribbling from her cock, trailing over her stomach as Zarya kept rubbing against her. She withstood what she could, not wanting to stop till the pleasure became unbearable. For that, she didn't have to wait long.

“Enough.” She pulled away from Zarya's kiss, feeling her roll off as Lena pulled away from her legs. She still had her eyes closed, panting heavily, trying to get her breath back as more cum dripped onto her stomach. “Damn. What a way to start the day. Don't suppose either of you two...”

“No. Came close, but no.” Fareeha opened her eyes as she felt Zarya's cock pushing into her waist, felt her soft stomach and breasts squishing against her. “No real rush, though. Can always continue later.”

“Yeah. Later sounds good to me too. We, uh, kinda did a lot last night.” Lena giggled into her ear as she nuzzled into her side. Zarya started chuckling, and Fareeha felt her fingers running over her stomach.

“Alright. Later it is.” She wriggled her arms out from between them, and took hold of their hands, moving them to her chest. “We could get dinner or something later, too. Maybe watch a film. Have a proper date, if you guys want.” She saw them both nodding from the corner of her eyes, and smiled, running her thumbs over their knuckles. She knew she'd have to get up at some point. That she had things she needed to be doing relatively soon. Didn't mean that she wouldn't enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

“My shower's still broken.” She glanced over at Zarya, watching her blush and grin sheepishly. “Have to use one of yours. Or maybe the gym one, but I think there's more chance of us running into someone there, yeah?” Fareeha followed Zarya's look to Lena, who was growing increasingly red.

“Look, I only walked in on you once. Didn't know you were using it, and you saw me naked too and after this it doesn't matter so maybe we can stop teasing me, yeah?” She glanced back at Zarya, watching her face get redder and her grin grow wider.

“I was more thinking about you seeing me sneak to it yesterday? It's a communal shower. Wasn't a big deal when you came in. Even if you were pretty.”

“Oh.” Lena's face was glowing, and Fareeha giggled, leaning in to kiss her on the nose.

“So, tell me, was walking in on her really an accident, or did you wait till-

“I'm a good person. I don't deserve this.” Zarya chuckled quietly, and she felt her hand being pulled over Lena's side till she was cuddling into her, Zarya pressed against her back and hugging them both. Lena's cock rubbed over her stomach, leaving a trail of wetness on her abs. Fareeha felt another flush of heat as she watched her bite her lip, as Zarya's dick pressed against her ass.

“Well, how big's your shower? Think it could fit all of us?” Zarya's hand squeezed hers, and she could feel her starting to grind into her. “You know, for two people who said they could wait, you really are very needy.”

“Not our fault. You're too hot.” Fareeha shuddered as Zarya whispered into her ear, starting to get hard again. Suddenly, Lena moved forward for a kiss, brushing her tongue over her lips before breaking off and squirming out of the hug. She stood to the side of the bed, grinning and grabbing her accelerator from next to the bed.

“We should all fit fine. Might have to squeeze up, but that sounds like the opposite of a problem.” She started grabbing clothes, slipping things on and heading for the door. “Well? You guys coming or what?” Fareeha tried to move from Zarya's grip when it tightened round her, and she felt wetness dribbling onto her ass. She turned to look at her, watching her pant as her face flushed.

“Like I said, you're too hot. Can't help it.” She grinned, slipping out of her grip and rolling off the side of the bed. She started grabbing her clothes, smirking down at Zarya as her cock continued to leak cum over her sheets. She was about to say something when she felt a tongue drag over her ass, turning her head to see Lena kneeling behind her.

“You two are insatiable.” Zarya chuckled, slowly sliding off the bed as Lena stood back up, grinning sheepishly. “C'mon. Lets go shower. See how long it takes for us to actually get cleaned up.” There were things she really should have been doing. Training, meetings, checking equipment. That all seemed a lot less important at the moment. She could those things any time. Hopefully, if things went well, if they could figure out how to deal with all of them dating each other, she could do this pretty much any time, too. Maybe she wasn't going to get an infinite number of chance so shower with her two girlfriends, though. Given that, brushing off those other responsibilities to shower with them was really the only sensible choice.

Lena hadn't been wrong when she'd called her a useless lesbian. Not that useless, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. All finished with some lazy morning fucking that got out of hand. Hope y'all have enjoyed it. Feel free to comment on here or come talk to me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com about any of my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com


End file.
